A May Day
by Rechiru22
Summary: A love story lost in time, Bianchi tells a story of her true love, and Xanxus listens while resting himself. See more inside.


**Rei: This story is based on an Irish play called La Bui Bealtaine: which translates as A May-day. The oringinal version is about two elderly people talking about the past this time it's a version a katekyo hitman reborn version.**  
**It is spilt into dialogue and flashbacks to show the events. So if you dont like back out now.**

**This is dedicated to: Uri Tempesta-Leopardo on facebook(add him he's a brilliant laugh)**

A May-Day:

It was the last day of May, the weather was cloudy but still was very humid. It was almost close to sticky in terms of the heat and Italy was already a hot enough country without having extra heat added to it, especially when no breeze was in the air.  
The local park of "Petite Boulevard" was filled with people, mostly that of Mafioso. After all it was a mafia public ground for negotiations if you didn't want to die, or if you wanted someone to be caught you brought them to the public eye, instead of a VIP part of a strippers club at two in the morning, where death and sexual diseases where very apparent.

Why was the park important you may ask? Well for a special reason the Vongola and Varia where invited by the Vongola Ninth to go to the park and have some "R&R". Vongola style relax and resting was usually playing games, sunbathing, drinks and the casual dinner chats. But one person did not play games, did not like to sunbathe, did like to drink but not with others was...Xanxus.

Xanxus you see was a stubborn mule, he did not like to socialise or do what he was told, except in rare occasions. So as the others played games, while he himself decided the bench under the oak tree would be the best place to take a well deserved nap. Sitting down he rested his head on his left hand, closing his amber eyes..drifting away from all the annoyances around him.

If anyone from a distance looked at the said man, they would have thought he looked like a sleeping god, his long muscular legs where crossed, in a black jeans. His red shirt opened, baring a scarred and toned chest, beads of sweat rolled off the muscles, in a delicate manner. His black thick hair stuck to his face,from the heat. His mouth slightly opened, his eyes where closed and the dashing sun sparkling through the leaves of the tree unto his body, painting a glamorous image to the world..he was in peace like this.

Unknown to Xanxus, the sister of Hayato Gokudera sat beside him. She too wanted a break from the chaos of the Vongola's fun and games. Her maroon hair(I don't know what colour you call her hair) was tied off her face, exposing her pale skinned face to the world. Most people thought Bianchi to only be some gothic girl, always wanting to poison people, not many saw her as the beauty she was.

She wore a white tank top, with green cut-up shorts with torn ends on them from the scissor cuts, her hair touched her lower back in its ponytail and made her look like her teenage self while being that of twenty-seven.  
Bianchi looked up at the oak tree, paying little pass to the napping Varia leader beside her, she began to talk to herself, not knowing that she was talking aloud.

_"This reminds me of a few years ago, when I was a silly teenager, not knowing what the world was like, not knowing what the throws of love where...the times when he was in my life"_

The only sound heard was that of a lonely cricket, and the off screaming of Squalo over a loss at hula-hoping.

_"I remember my first love like it was just yesterday when it happened"_

**FlashBack(Sorry its part of the story so deal with it)********

Bianchi had returned from Japan, not being needed by Tsuna, her brother or even Reborn. As an adult she needed some money of her own, and the Vongola was building a new base. After the excess of damage caused by enemies, the Varia itself and by old age. A new building was needed, and the men of the Vongola had wished to aid in its building.

It was a Vongola male pride to least make the foundations of the new base, so that they could say when their older that they "helped make it" The women of Vongola usually cooked the meals for the men and chattered amongst themselves and brought the drinks out to the men, not caring that their roles where "limited" but they did have a sight of shirtless men after all so they where pleased at the view.

Bianchi was one of these women, she had to bring the drinks out, but without knowledge she had poisoned three men by her kindness and obliviousness to her poison cooking abilities taking affect.  
She walked to find more men who wanted drinks. As she walked with a silver tray and six glasses of "poisoned" apple juice, she saw him. The man she would fall in love with.

He was well built, a tall six foot man, his hair was wildy spiked, with a buzz cut on the sides but the heat of the sun made the hair that was spiked stick to the buzz cut parts. The back of his head bared an animal tail, feathers of a dark red that matched his eyes. His skin was tanned marred with burns and the sweat rolled off the muscles on his body, and sizzled from the suns rays. His eyes where a fierce shade of red, and his lips where full and in a constant scowl as he shoveled dirt from the ground.

Bianchi's heart stopped as she looked at the gorgeous Italian man shovelling dirt, cursing at the task as if it was the reason for his life not being the way he wanted. He stopped shovelling for a minute resting his arms on the handle of the instrument. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, and panting slightly. He turned around and spotted Bianchi with the drinks, staring at him.

_"Oi, woman you going to keep gawking at me,or give me a fucking drink, stupid trash?"_  
The thick italian accent flowed from his mouth, although not polite, to Bianchi it was heavenly to hear.

Xanxus looked at the girl, admiring her body. She wore a white dress up to her knee, her hair was flowing loosely like a river of maroon liquid, like that of a scocth. Her green eyes soft, but yet strong at the same time, her lips where a soft shade of pink, and matched the blush on her cheeks, that made her pale white skin more irresistible. Xanxus wasn't one for believing in love at first sight, but maybe he thought to himself, he may have to change that belief.

_"Well trash, I'm waiting"_  
Bianchi snapped from her dreamy daze, holding the tray of apple juice to him, her hands where shaking he was slightly scary but it was her nerves of how handsome he was that where getting to her.

_"Here you go, sir"_  
Her voice was gently as she spoke nervously, not wanting to frustrate the man. Xanxus took one glass of the drink and drank the purply apple juice(poison remember) and let the cool liquid hit his system, giving a gasp of relief from the liquid taking his thirst away.

_"Thanks woman, whats your name anyway?_  
Xanxus bluntly asked while drinking a second of the apple drink, the poison not hitting his system due to the level of achcol in it to counteract it.

_"It's Bianchi, Bianchi..Gokudera"_  
_"Nice name, trash..I'm Xanxus"_

By accident as Xanxus went to grab the third glass, Bianchi reached for the same glass, her pale hand touching his tanned scarred hand. For some reason both Bianchi and Xanxus felt a jolt in their bodies at the touch, like a connection. Green eyes, matched red eyes..before anyone knew had fallen for each other by a single poisonous touch.

**Flashback ended:********************

Bianchi ended her story, taking a breathe and looking at her hands, her green eyes bearing tears, of the past.  
Xanxus in his slumber could hear this story, remembering it being so familiar to one he knew of himself as a younger man.

_"Why is that fucking scums, story like something I know of? I bet shes been fucking watching love films, stupid woman"_

Xanxus thought to himself as he kept his eyes shut, he drifted into a slight slumber again, remembering the past. The past with his lover.

Bianchi looked at her hands and spoke again. This time more softly but Xanxus could still hear her, where as she thought he couldn't.

_"I was foolish back then, I knew he had anger problems, but I was a silly girl. I would flirt with other guys, like Reborn knowing it would piss him off, I loved him being jealous, wanting me for himself...but due to my stupidity everything ended in tragedy..."_

**Flashback(Again Sorry)*************************

Bianchi and Xanxus had dated for a few weeks almost touching a month, it was now the month of May, but Bianchi had been a young woman who liked to flirt a little, making the Varia boss rather pissed off. But this time it was an argument that started between the two lovers.

_"Stop being such a dick, Xanxus. I was only having a laugh you didn't need to punch him"_  
Bianchi screamed at Xanxus as they walked home, more like Xanxus stomped home and she was being dragged by him to her house.

_"If you stopped being a slut then, I wouldn't need to punch the fucking scum in the face, now would I?"_  
Xanxus spat the words which some venom, not making any eye contact with her, but he felt her knew he had hurt her with those words, but Xanxus was never one to apologize.

_"If thats what you think of me as a slut, then fucking leave me, you fucking half-blooded bastard"_

Bianchi pulled her hand away from his, tears flowing down her cheek and meeting at the bottom of her chin, she made sobbing sounds as she looked at him one more time, seeing his now hurt and angry red eyes.  
She ran off leaving Xanxus to stand there by himself, as a clap of thunder came about, a storm had arisen.

She didn't talk to him in weeks afterwards...but she missed him every second. As he did with her he missed her presence, her lovely slim arms around him. But alas no contact was made till that one fateful night...the tragedy.

**Flashback End:********************************

_"I remember the night everything went wrong, the last time I ever saw him was that night. It was a night in a club called Italia-Galore. I wore a new red dress my mother had bought me and I went with a guy named Ottavio that night. He worked for the man I loved, I used Ottavio to make him jealous, make him come back to me, it was suppose to only make him jealous, like a game but it all went wrong...horribly wrong"_

Bianchi spoke as a single tear roled down her cheek, and onto her hands. Xanxus still able to hear the girl's story was interested, he was remembering something similar to this story happening to him.

_"I wish this trash would shut the fuck up, and let me sleep"_

**Flashback again(wow you'll hate me for this)**********************

The nightclub Italia-Galore was the hot spot for all the young people, it was the place everyone went to dance, drink, get off with someone and have a laugh. Bianchi was wearing a red glittery dress with a white belt in the middle, it was an expensive dress but it was lovely. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a white lilly in it like a centerpiece.

The date she was with was a man who worked for Xanxus, called Ottavio(hes in the secret novels) he had brown hair that was curled and silver framed glasses that made his chocolate brown eyes more bright, he was the opposite of Xanxus, always calm and sweet. He had been crushing on Bianchi for the whole summer, but not wanting to take what was Xanxus'.

So when he heard they broke up, he was happy,especially when she asked him to the nightclub as a partner, not knowing he was a tool to be used to make Xanxus jealous. For Bianchi to win Xanxus back, make him apologize and get him back..poor Ottavio didn't know what he was in store for.

Bianchi and Ottavio danced, to some high beat songs, like that of "Candy" by Kimberley Wyatt. Bianchi knew Xanxus was watching, he was with his squad. Sitting on a chair watching his girl dance with another man. Her hips moving to the beat of the music, making the Varia leader jealous of each touch Ottavio made on her..it burned in his insides like TPC on a open wound. The glass he held smashed in his hands, the liquid spilling on his silver haired loud subordinate who screamed at him for it. As Xanxus does he didn't give two fucks about Squalo's hair.

As Bianchi sat on the bar, Xanxus approached her, wearing a shirt and black leather pants, looking pissed.

_"Oi I want a dance with you"_  
_"Sorry I promised Ottavio the next song, maybe next time Xanxus,okay?"_  
Bianchi said dismissively, waving her hand at the scared face man, teasing him un-purpose, hoping he would beg for her.

_"You know I don't ever ask twice, woman, so dance now. I'm sorry for the comments a few weeks ago but give me a fucking dance at least"_

_"Hey, she said no so fuck off bastard"_  
Ottavio said to Xanxus, causing a raging spark in the black haired man. Xanxus did not like being interrupted by anyone, especially anyone who took his girl. So with that Xanxus punched Ottavio in the face, beating him on the floor.  
Bianchi in fear and upset began to smack Xanxus back to make him get off Ottavio, making Xanxus more angry, knowing she was protecting him. His scars grew, and grew.

_"Get off him Xanxus, please stop this, **STOP IT**!"_  
Bianchi screamed at Xanxus as he held the man's throat in his hand, and punching him with his other hand..but a nasty cracking sound was heard. The brown haired man's struggles came to an end..Xanxus had broken his neck with the force..everyone ran out of the club in fear of what Xanxus would do next..

Only Bianchi, Xanxus and the dead body of Ottavio where left behind. Bianchi fell to the floor in tears, what had she done? She only meant to make Xanxus jealous not make him kill another man. Xanxus was in shock, looking at the blood on his hands..he too was shocked at his anger.

_"Why..why did you kill him for..X..Xanxus"_  
Bianchi said as she began to hold the dead body in her arms, hoping maybe..he wasn't dead, the tears still flowing from her eyes. She was guilt ridden, scared of everything. She had made someone kill another.

_"I didn't mean to..I just loved you..and wanted you to myself..."_  
_"I can't be with you Xanxus...I love you Xanxus..but I can't handle this guilt...im sorry"_

Bianchi got up and ran out of the club, crying as she left her lover at the nightclub with his victim and his squad of man men. She ran away as fast as she could. The next day she booked a flight to Japan back to her brother.  
Xanxus did not follow her, his heart was breaking, his scars still in the full scale..Xanxus cried holding Ottavio's body saying the prayer of redemption into his ear..his body rocked in a state of insanty of what he had done and was never to see her again, never to love someone so much as to kill for them..again.

**Flashback End:***************************

_"I always wonder where he is now..Xanxus. I bet he married a woman and had a life of happiness he deserved"_  
Bianchi says to herself, as she closes her eyes letting the memories slip away. The pain in heart was strong, and unbearable but it was the past she had to leave it behind.

Xanxus felt a dimming of memorance in his head, remembering an image of a pale skinned, maroon haired girl. The pain stroke his chest, the memories he blacked out with booze. Trying to forget the past he had loved and hated so much.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII Xanxus we need you for the tug-a-war"  
A loud ass scream was heard from a silver haired man, which startled Bianchi, Xanxus on the other hand didn't care he got up.

_"Wait your...Xanxus"_  
Bianchi looked at the thirty-four year old boss in front of her, who had just listen to her whole story, the man she had loved for all her life was there the whole time. He looked so different to back then, the anger was stronger in his eyes, but the man she loved behind those eyes still shone brightly.

_"Yes of course trash, who the fuck are you?"_  
_"Ummm..no one sorry"_

Bianchi was pained by how he didn't remember her at all, he looked at her like some worthless stranger. She looked up at his red eyes again, her green ones matching his, seeing his mouth open slightly, as if he remembered her.

_"I have to go..woman"_  
Xanxus walked away, to wear the tug-a-war was being played, looking back at Bianchi, she looked hurt, but he couldn't place her..if his life depended on it. A smile crept onto his face as he whispered to himself.

_"She looks like...her...Bianchi"_

He didn't think much of it anymore, as he began to beat the pulp of Tsuna in tug-a-war, forgetting the story of his past and focusing on the present. Bianchi watched him play his games. She poured some apple juice into some cups and walked over.

_"Oi woman, gimme me a fucking drink"_

Xanxus spoke as he waved a hand at her, she smiled at him, handing him the glass and as he reached out he held her hand, and pulled her into a kiss...he had never forgotten her afterall._  
_

**The End~**

**Rei: Sorry for massive fail in a can, and crack pairing, flashbacks and the rest of the crap. Sorry if Xanxus was massive OOC he's hard to write you know (shot for bad excuse)**

**Rate&Review and flames are allowed**


End file.
